


ДНК

by Mr_Sandwave



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, Science, philosophical musings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Sandwave/pseuds/Mr_Sandwave
Summary: Пол размышляет, правильно ли он поступает.





	ДНК

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [DNA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899366) by [lucyisalive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyisalive/pseuds/lucyisalive). 



Пол долго стоял в ванной, потерявшись в мыслях.  
Он думал, что уже всё решил. Думал, что не отступит. Он знал, что не может двигаться дальше без Хью, зная, что есть шанс, всего лишь шанс, что он ещё там, и есть способ его вернуть. И всё же каждые несколько дней у него бывали моменты, когда он замирал, и задумывался, правильно ли он поступает.  
Ведь попытка вернуть кого-либо к жизни — это такое клише безумного учёного. И хоть раз это заканчилось хорошо?  
_Нет. Ты всё посчитал. Всё подготовил. Ты знаешь, что ты делаешь. Нет причин, по которым это не сработает. Ты должен хотя бы попытаться._  
Он думал, сделал бы Хью то же самое, если бы они поменялись местами. Часть его считала, что сделал бы, ведь Хью был бы без него так же сломлен, как сам Пол без своего мужа. Так же отчаянно пытался бы найти способ вернуть всё, как было.  
Но зато Хью всегда был… сильнее, что ли. И, несомненно, благоразумнее. Возможно, он нашёл бы в себе силы и мудрость оплакать, а потом двигаться дальше. Это было бы здорово, конечно.  
А ещё… Хью был врачом. Он всегда больше беспокоился о вопросах _этики_ , нежели Пол. Первое правило врачевания: не навреди.  
_Он умер. Он мёртв, черт возьми, ты не можешь сделать ничего такого, что будет хуже, чем смерть._  
Слабое оправдание, он знал это. То, что он собирался сделать, противоречило множеству этических правил.  
В конце концов, была причина, по которой ускоренное клонирование было запрещено в Федерации. Выращивание полностью взрослого человеческого тела в течение нескольких дней было возможно уже около ста лет. Но те первые образцы, которые эти _безумные учёные_ представили миру, были пустой оболочкой, в них не было жизни. Да, у них билось сердце, и они могли дышать, но в глазах… Оказывается, можно вырастить тело, но не личность.  
Пол читал об этих экспериментах, когда был совсем маленьким. Он пообещал себе, что никогда не станет таким, как те ученые, таким, которые гнались за знанием из какого-то желания славы или, что еще хуже, какого-то извращенного комплекса Бога. Для него всё дело было в истине: позволить Вселенной раскрыть свои чудеса.  
И всё же… он пришёл к тому же.  
_Это не одно и то же. Ты делаешь это не ради славы, а ради Хью._  
Но он всё равно собирался это сделать.  
Хью не был бы похож на эти пустые тела. Нет, он был бы _Хью_ , ведь он всё ещё был там, запертый в мицелиевой сети, ожидающий возвращения в своё тело.  
Вернее, в его новое тело: прежнее было кремировано. Пол всё ещё злился из-за этого.  
Но это не имело значения, что его тела больше нет. Люди — это не только тела. Новое тело, прежний разум. Прежняя душа.  
Пол вздохнул. Он никогда не верил в души. Он был учёный. Рационалист. Люди — это их тела и мысли, это всё, чем они были. Этого было достаточно для него.  
Но потом он встретил Хью в мицелиевой сети и теперь… он не был ни в чём уверен.  
_Может быть_ , это было сознанием Хью, говорившим с ним. _Возможно_ , разум и вправду может существовать вне тела внутри сети.  
Может, это была душа Хью, обращавшаяся к нему из могилы и указавшая ему путь домой.  
В конце концов, какая разница? Важно лишь то, что всё, что делало Хью тем, кем он был, делало его человеком, было поймано мицелием, и Пол мог вернуть его обратно.  
Если бы только голоса в его голове заткнулись.  
_Ты не знаешь, там ли он ещё._  
Конечно, да, я видел его там. Где еще он может быть?  
Возможно, он ушёл дальше.  
Ушёл КУДА?  
Пол вздохнул снова. Как и в души, он никогда не верил в загробную жизнь. Но Хью… Ну, Хью тоже не верил, но он всегда был более открыт этой идее, чем Пол. Ему нравилось думать об этом, иногда возвращаться к этому мыслями.  
Что если Хью был в Раю? Если бы Рай существовал, Хью был бы там, в этом Пол был уверен. Никто не _заслужил_ этого больше, чем его дорогой доктор.  
Если Хью больше нет в мицелиевой сети, то всё это было бы напрасно.  
Возможно, сеть _была_ Раем. Так иногда казалось Полу. Возможно, Хью нашёл там покой. Мир.  
Неужели у него и правда было право вытащить Хью оттуда? Вернуть его обратно в этот суровый, жестокий мир только потому, что Пол не мог смириться с мыслью о том, что придётся справляться со всем в одиночку.  
Хью сделал бы это? Он был сильнее, мудрее... и самоотверженне. Возможно, он просто оставил бы всё как есть.  
Пол стоял неподвижно, чувствуя себя постаревшим, нерешительным и напуганным. Но потом, медленно, как неотвратимо наступающая волна, его лицо словно окаменело.  
Он потянулся за лежащей перед ним зубной щёткой. Хоть и прошло уже несколько недель, он знал, что ДНК Хью всё ещё на ней. Этого хватит для начала.  
_Это было моё любимое время с тобой. И мы сможем его повторить._  
Слегка встряхнувшись, он повернулся к двери, чтобы пойти обратно в свою лабораторию.  
_Хью, мне очень жаль. Прости меня. Ты нужен мне, мой дорогой доктор. Очень нужен._


End file.
